


To Profane

by Caiti (Caitriona_3)



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Oliver & Company (1988), Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:36:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caitriona_3/pseuds/Caiti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a weak moment, Georgette opens her soul to an ancient evil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Profane

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the Hurt/Comfort Bingo April Challenge
> 
> I've cast Dianna Agron as Georgette & Aidan Turner as Dodger

[ ](http://imgur.com/1VdDupp)

Tears pooled in Georgette Foxworth’s eyes as she made her way to poolside. Her steps faltered, shaky and uncertain as the alcohol dulled her senses. Maybe she’d had one too many? Then anger shot through her. Well so what if she had? It was all Robert’s fault anyway. She knew she could be high maintenance, maybe even a bitch from time to time, but that didn’t excuse what she just saw him doing. This was her party! Her family threw the party to celebrate her first film and what happens?

Her fiancé begins making out with one of the extras!

She kicked off her shoes and sat on the edge of the pool, letting her feet dangle in the water. All of the beauty contests and amateur plays – all of the classes in dance and acting and comportment – all of the insane hours of exercise…all of this led her to this moment. One week left until opening night. The red carpet, her name in lights…it was all within her grasp. It was supposed to make up for every sacrifice.

“Are you alright?”

The voice made Georgette jump. Hazel eyes swung around, searching for the source of it. It took a moment – including a few seconds with her eyes closed to prevent her from being sick – but then she found a blonde woman standing in the shadows of the house. “Yes,” she replied, her chin coming up in a defiant expression. “I’m perfectly alright, thank you.”

“Your tears say otherwise.”

“I’m fine,” Georgette insisted. Drunk or not, she would not let some stranger see her falter.

The strange blonde moved forward, her steps taking on a slink that Georgette could not remember seeing outside of old black and white Hollywood movies. A half-smile, half-smirk slid over the other woman’s face. “You’ve got pride, don’t you?” she hummed, a hint of approval in her tone.

“Who are you?” Georgette demanded. “What do you want?”

“Call me Nanaya,” came the reply. “And I’m here to help you.” 

Georgette began to deny any need for help, but she fell silent in surprise as Nanaya slipped down to her knees. The other blonde lifted a slim hand and drew her fingernails down Georgette’s cheek. The light tickling sensation made Georgette shiver and Nanaya’s lips curved up in a pleased expression. Something dark moved in the other woman’s eyes and Georgette’s breathing quickened. She shook her head. “What do you want?” she repeated in a whisper.

“Let me help you,” Nanaya entreated.

“I don’t-“

“He hurt you,” she pointed out. Georgette flinched as pain broke through her bemused state. Nanaya brushed a thumb over her lips. “I can make it better.”

Georgette tried to question her again. “But how-”

“Just say yes,” Nanaya told her. “Tell me you accept me, accept my help.”

“Why-“

Nanaya shifted closer and then lifted her other hand so she could frame Georgette’s face. “Does it matter?” she murmured as she leaned in closer.

Georgette frowned, trying to fight the liquor so she could focus. Something felt wrong about this. She didn’t know this woman. Why would some stranger be offering to help? “Something’s not…not right,” she tried, but her brain felt like it was trying to slosh through sticky caramel. “I don’t think-“

“Don’t,” Nanaya insisted. “Don’t think,” she continued. “Feel. Feel the pain and the anger and desire for revenge. You have every right to those feelings. Give into them. Let yourself be mad at him for hurting you. Vent and rage and let it go.”

Georgette’s mind focused on her pain, feeling the fury building up in her heart once more. It burned away the bemusement of the current situation. She stared into Nanaya’s eyes. “He hurt me.”

“And you can make him regret it.”

“I don’t know how,” Georgette admitted.

“Let me help you.” Nanaya gave her a smile, that darkness moving in her eyes once more. “Let me fix it.”

“How though? What do I do?”

“Say yes,” the other woman implored her. “Tell me you want my help. Say you would do anything to make the pain go away.”

“I don’t understand.” Georgette felt the situation spiraling far out of her control.

“Do as I say,” Nanaya told her, “and you will.” She paused. “Or will you go back in there and watch as he screws that girl in your bed?”

Fury, pride, and embarrassment swirled through Georgette and one tear etched its way down her cheek. She met Nanaya’s gaze once more. “Help me,” she whispered. “Please…make the pain go away.”

“I promise,” Nanaya replied, a dark triumph filling her expression. Her hands tightened, pulling Georgette closer. She tilted her head and paused with her lips a mere hairsbreadth away from Georgette’s mouth. “I can help you…if you just say yes.”

One breath…two…and then… 

“Yes,” Georgette sighed.

Nanaya slanted her lips over Georgette’s, pressing in, claiming, devouring, demanding. Her fingers slid back and pulled on Georgette’s hair, giving it a hard yank. She gasped and Nanaya took advantage of the moment, her tongue thrusting forward into Georgette’s mouth. Sensations seemed to pour through Georgette – sensations she didn’t understand. Her body grew hot, tight, and hungry, but at the same time a core of ice formed inside of her. She didn’t want this. This wasn’t what she meant. Her hands came up and she tried to push against the other woman, but it felt like trying to push against a stone wall. She felt herself being pushed down, her back coming to rest on the cool concrete of the pool deck with the other woman stretched on top of her. Nenaya’s knees clasped around her hips and one hand moved down to rest on Georgette’s left breast. 

Georgette tried to pull away again, tried to push away, but nothing moved the other woman.

Fear shot through her as her mind shrieked in denial.

Nanaya pulled back. “You said yes,” she remarked, wicked mischief flickering in her eyes.

“I didn’t mean-“

“Too late.” The other woman’s blue eyes closed for a moment. Then she blinked her eyes open to reveal solid black orbs. “Can’t take back permission now.”

Even as Georgette tried to scream, Nanaya swooped down and captured her mouth once more. The kiss burned as the woman – or whatever she was – forced Georgette’s lips to part. Something poured into her mouth, a choking sweet flavor sliding like oil over her tongue and down her throat. Georgette tried to fight, tried to get away. What was going on? The press of Nanaya’s body grew less and less – and then vanished altogether. Hope surged into Georgette’s heart as she began to scramble to her feet.

Only to shatter as laughter rang in her mind.

_Hello, Georgette._

Nanaya’s voice caused her to stumble, falling to her knees. Fire roared through her, pushing at her, shoving and pulling at her soul until she found herself locked in a corner of her mind. She could see, hear, feel…but she had no control. Her body stood up, all fluid grace, and stretched. Her hands slipped up her body, starting at her hips and sliding up to cup her breasts.

_You have a lovely body._

Nenaya-

_Call me Lust. It’s my real name after all._

Georgette’s confusion grew and Nen…Lust’s laughter rang through the backyard.

“Are you enjoying yourself?”

A new figure strode across the yard and Georgette’s breath caught as she recognized him. **Dodger!** She tried to call out, tried to warn him, but nothing came out of her throat. His eyes met hers and something flickered in them. A cruel smile curved his mouth.

**No!**

“I see you’ve found your little plaything?” Lust teased, one hand reaching out to play with Dodger’s collar.

He shrugged. “It will do for tonight.”

“Just one night,” Lust sighed. “Too bad. I like this body.”

“We can’t stay. We’ve got the Winchesters to find.”

“I know, Pride,” she snapped. Then her voice turned to honey again. “You are going to make this night worth it, aren’t you?”

Pride chuckled. “The human’s got a crush,” he told her. “He threw out the other boy.”

“Good to know,” Lust laughed as Georgette felt a shock run through her. “The girl’s attracted…even if she is engaged to the other one.” She rolled her eyes. “Won’t it be something if we wake them up to each other?”

“We can show them what they’ve been missing,” Pride pointed out, pulling Lust against him.

“Oh, yes, we can indeed,” Lust purred, her lips turning upward to meet the descending mouth.

Georgette could never remember more than flashes of that night. She didn’t want to remember anything else. Pride and Lust did things, things Georgette had never imagined and things that caused her to cringe with horror. It terrified her – the feelings of arousal and climax and satiation that came with some of the games. She didn’t want to find pleasure in pain…and yet now she couldn’t forget the way her body felt.

A thought flickered in the depths of the darkest part of her mind – she wanted to feel that way again.

_Then maybe I’ll see you again sometime._

The faint taunting voice caused Georgette to roll away from where she lay against Dodger, emptying her stomach into the grass. He followed her, holding her hair and murmuring to her. 

“It’s over,” he assured her. “They’re gone.”

Her eyes, filled with fear and pooling with tears, met his. He reached out a hand and she flinched. “Dodger…” Her voice trailed away.

“I can go,” he started, but stopped when her hands shot out to clutch at his arms. “Okay,” he agreed, a hint of his usual cocky grin flashing over his mouth. “I’ll stay.”

“We need to talk,” she told him.

He paused, shuddered, and then sighed. “I know,” he agreed. His dislike of the idea almost pulsed in the air between them. “I know,” he repeated, “but…we don’t have to do it right now.”

“Tomorrow?” she offered, her lips quivering as they tried to curve into a hopeful smile.

“Yeah,” he nodded. “We can do it tomorrow.” His fingers twitched and then stilled. She watched as he drew in a couple of breaths. Then his eyes met hers. “Can I hold you?”

“Please.”

Georgette curved into his side, her soul growing a little lighter as she managed to find comfort in the circle of his arms. She didn’t know what that had been, didn’t know what she was going to say tomorrow when they talked, but maybe…maybe between them they could find…something?


End file.
